Four
by Bronski
Summary: Ash & May had always known that their daughter acted differently from her peers. One evening, Ash found out why. AshxOC, Slight AdvanceShipping.
1. Dinner

_This was originally a one-shot but I thought that 12000 words would be too daunting for people to read in one session so I split it into 4 or 5 parts._

_There is some AdvanceShipping in this fic but it would not be this fic's focus, rather on Ash and his daughter._

_This is a lemon fic although acts of sexual nature is not present in chapter 1 so if you want to read sweet father/daughter moments, the first chapter is fine. _

_If you haven't figured it out from the summary yet, this fic contains a heavy dose of incest so if you feel uncomfortable by it, please don't comment about the lack of warnings as this is it. Also, if you find it disturbing, please steer away from this fic._

* * *

Red. The colour that decorated the entire sky as the sun was floating barely above the horizon and gradually sinking. A shift from the scorching heat of the day to the cool breeze of the night. It was a sign that work day was at its end. Workers nationwide were leaving their workplace and travelled home where they would be greeted by their families.

At one such place, a daycare centre, two black-haired men were sitting on the bench having a short friendly conversation while unwinding from the long day. Sweat dripped from the side of their faces, exhaustion was evident.

"Ash," one of them said while lightly panting. "What are you going to do this weekend?"

"Well," Ash paused. "I don't have any plans so I want to spend it with May & Amy. It's the only time where I can have the whole day with them."

"Geez, you really love your family. You're really suited for this career."

Ash gazed on the floor, avoiding eye contact with his friend. The compliments were embarrassing him. "Jim, stop flattering me. It's only normal for a man to love his wife & daughter."

"But not as much as you. If you're not at work, you can always be seen with them."

"Of course! They mean everything to me. They're the most precious things in my life."

Jim gave Ash a smile. "See? No wonder they love you really much."

"Yeah, I'm really grateful for that."

"You should. I mean Marina and I visit your house often and we could see how May and Amy acted towards you. Especially Amy. She's very clingy to you. If I hadn't known it any better, I'd say she has a crush on you."

"Crush?" Ash questioned as he chuckled. "You know she's very childlike. It's natural she acts like that."

"I know. What 14-year-old would have her room decorated like the fantasy land you see in fairy tales?"

"Not that I have a problem with it. It's actually very adorable."

"Now you're acting like you're smitten with her."

"Smitten? What's wrong with adoring your own daughter?"

A laughter was heard from Jim. "Relax. Just a little joke."

"Humph," Ash pouted. "Anyways, where will you be going?"

"Marina's cousin will have a wedding tomorrow so we'll be out of town."

"What a shame. May's been wanting to meet her. I guess that means she'll have to wait until next week."

"You're right. By the way, I have to go home now. You know how Marina is. Very strict woman, reminds me of my teacher back in the old days."

"She's a nice woman, she's only concerned for your well-being. See you next Monday, Jim!"

They exited the daycare centre and went their separate ways; Jim to the bus stop and Ash to the subway station. Impatience was what they felt; they couldn't wait to meet their respective families.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a house, there were 2 women and they were at the front door. One wore a knee-length skirt and a thick, long-sleeved shirt while the other only a wore a thin white shirt that covered the upper part of her thigh. It was unknown whether she wore a short skirt, underwear or nothing underneath the shirt.

"Amy, be safe!"

"Don't worry, mama. With papa, no danger will ever come."

"I know sweetie, but he won't be here in an hour."

"Just the thought of him makes me safe. I think that's enough."

"You're right, he's that kind of man. I'll be at the Clearwaters until night. You can cook for papa and yourself, right?"

"Of course! I had the best teacher and cook ever!" Amy exclaimed while staring at her mother.

"Amy, that's too much of a praise," she said in embarrassment.

"But it's true!

"Anyways, good luck for tonight." May winked at Amy. She was replied by a tight hug.

"Yah! The three of us will get closer than ever."

"And will never separate." May added. "We'll spend the rest of our lives together."

Amy stared into the distance. She was imagining what tonight would be like and their life afterwards. How it felt to be under the protection of her robust father forever. A perfect life. She was brought back to reality by her mother's voice.

"Amy?" she asked softly.

She was brought back to reality by her mother's voice. "Yah?"

"You must be fantasising."

Amy's cheeks were flushing red as she avoided eye contact with her. A warm smile crept across the surface of May's lips as she pulled her daughter's chest towards her before embracing in a hug. "Don't be shy, sweetie. Your father had that effect on girls, it's natural. I was just like you when I was your age. Since I have the real experience, I don't need fantasies. Be patient and you no longer need to imagine."

"The three of us cuddling together, we'll be a true family."

"That's right!" The sky was getting dark, May decided that she would leave now. "Ah, but I have to go now and once again best of luck."

"Thank you, mama!" she replied happily as she smiled and waved her hands at May. When her mother was out of her sights, she walked back to the house and to the living room, where she switched the television on.

* * *

Sighs were heard as a man walked out of the subway station and to his house. Five days of exhausting labour was taking its toll on his body but he was glad that it was over. He now had slightly over two days to spend with his beloved wife and daughter and it was enough to relief him from the stress.

Several minutes later he was in front of his house. Knocking the door, he yelled, "I'm home!"

The door was opened by a teenaged female with shoulder-length jet-black hair and blue eyes. The sight of the man caused her to lunge at him.

"Papa!" she screamed. "I miss you very much!"

"Ow," he winced. "H-hello, Amy. Could we go inside first? "

"Sure!" They walked to the living room and sat to the couch.

"Are we going somewhere tomorrow?" she questioned enthusiastically.

"I don't have any plans so I'll go with whatever you and mama want."

"Really?" she asked with a hopeful look. "Thank you, Papa! I love you."

Ash responded with a friendly smile and chuckle. "Love you too."

"Papa, can I watch the TV?"

"Huh," he replied in confusion. "Why should you ask? It's your house, too."

"I thought that you might want to watch it."

"Nah, I want to lay on the couch."

Amy had her arms around Ash as she nuzzled against his chest tenderly. "Thank you, papa. My favourite show will be on in a few minutes."

"Even more reason to let you watch," he said as he let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you, papa. What can I do in return?"

Gently tapping her shoulders, he spoke, "What I want is to be with my little girl and it looks like I already have it."

She whispered with a faint voice that couldn't be heard by him. "Yes... Forever yours."

Amy reached for the remote and changed the channel. "Papa," she asked. "You don't need to sit, you can lie on the couch."

"But where are you going to sit then?"

"Can I-" she paused momentarily. "Sit on your legs?"

"Don't you prefer the soft couch?"

"Your legs feel much better."

"O-ok."

Amy sat slowly so that she wouldn't hurt Ash. Went she made contact with him, he felt her soft rear cheeks. It was like a cushion, being sandwiched between it and her weight felt as if he were massaged. Meanwhile, sitting on his sturdy legs brought comfort to her. He would keep her steady and make sure she would never fall.

Lying on the couch, he gazed at her. A wide smile could be seen from her face as she enjoyed the programme. Her face was adorable; he couldn't stop himself from staring at her.

She had the look of innocence, the look of a 4-year old despite being 14. Her attitude was also unlike a girl her age. Before bedtime, she would make him sit next to her bed and wait until she was asleep. He always kissed her forehead before she slept. He also told her stories, caressed her head. Occasionally, she asked for a goodnight hug, which he happily obeyed and in return, she never forgot to peck his cheeks with her wet lips. Then, she fell asleep with a huge smile. He often spent an hour in her bedroom before heading back to his but in no way did he felt forced. More time was spent with her and he enjoyed showering his pretty daughter with affection.

Her room was filled with stuffed toys and the walls were painted pink with spots of white. The bed was rather large for a single person as she often slept with her toys while cuddling at least two of them. It had assorted colours and the blanket had a flower motif. Paintings of brightly coloured flowers and trees were hung on the walls. Nothing inside her room was plain; it had the atmosphere that could lift one's moods. It wasn't like most 14-year-old's rooms but he couldn't care less. It was his daughter's room; she could do as she pleased with it and in his frank opinion, he liked it. He found her childishness cute, he wished that she would stay that way.

On the other hand, in some ways she acted unlike both a 4-year old and a 14-year-old. Her clothing would always be revealing when she was inside the house, like what she was wearing now. An extremely short pink skirt that only covered half of her rear and and a loose, thin, white sleeveless shirt that allowed her breasts to sway freely. He then recalled how she was nearly identical to her mother May. The same blue eyes, hairstyle, fair skin and he couldn't help but notice that his wife's ample breasts and rear were inherited by his daughter. The only visible difference was her hair colour, his jet-black hair instead of her chestnut hair. They truly were mother and daughter. Not only in appearance, but also in character. His wife still had several stuffed toys from her childhood. When she was a little girl, she would hug her toys every single night. Now she would still hug but instead of her toys, she hugged her dear husband's firm chest.

The family liked their windows and back doors open during the day to let the fresh air in. After all, air circulated through a machine was unhealthy if breathed excessively. Once, the wind was strong and she was standing in front of the door and it blew her skirt. It lasted for several seconds before stopping and her skirt went back to its usual place. During the moment, he could see that nothing was worn underneath. He could see the entirety of her bare young hole. What seemed odd to him was that she made no attempts to cover it and then her eyes caught onto him. He was nervous, would his lecherous gaze disgust her. Even if it wasn't his intention, she wouldn't know. To his huge surprise, the smile never left and she gave him a wink instead.

There was the possibility that being inside private property allowed her to dress freely. After all, she dressed decently in public. Her favourite outfit consisted of a knee-length skirt and a long-sleeved shirt. However, she never wore a bra as she disliked it. She claimed that her chest felt hurt and restrained. It was against society's norms but he believed his daughter. This was a trait that was shared between his daughter and his wife. Without the bra, the shape of her breasts was clearly seen even when they're covered by her thick shirt.

He wasn't an excessively inquisitive parent so he didn't question much about her social life but he knew much about it as she wasn't hesitant in telling him. She didn't seem to be interested in a particular boy. She made friends with several boys, laughed together, worked on school projects but he had never seen her with a single boy. Should she be hanging out with the males, there were several females with them as well.

On the other hand, she would often stick to him like they were glued together. She often wrapped her arms around his and rest her head on it. The gesture was mirrored by his wife and his arms were now full. He had two lovely females tightly held against their arms. Their warm arms and cheeks were very pleasant. Even if his arms weren't free, there were no traces of discomfort. He wasn't familiar with both his arms occupied although he was used to having one of his occupied as his wife constantly gripped his arms ever since they were a couple over 2 decades ago. She also wasn't shy to put her lips on his cheeks. It seemed odd since none of his coworkers had the experience with their daughters although he dismissed the thoughts as he recalled her childlike behaviour.

Amy turned her head away from the television and to him before asking sweetly, "Papa, are you hungry?"

"Err... I forgot to have lunch so you can say that. What do you want? I'll go and buy it."

"No, no, no," she replied as she waved her hand. It caused him some confusion. "I'll cook for us."

"Eh? Won't that be... to much trouble?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed as she showed him her heartwarming smile. "If it's for Papa, I'll do anything." She added with a faint and sultry voice, "Anything..."

"But I don't want to trouble my little girl."

"I'm happy to cook for you, Papa."

"Okay, then."

"But I think I'll change my clothes first."

Amy went to her bedroom to change her clothes before going to the kitchen to cook them dinner. Despite her insistence that it was on her own will, he felt guilty because she was doing the work. He was fine with spending more money at a restaurant if it meant that she need not work but she had began to cook so it was too late. Instead, he thought what could be done to repay her.

Minutes later, he could smell the arousing scent of her cooking. The fragrance was a treat to his ears. His hunger strengthened while his patience lowered. He couldn't wait to taste what she made for him. What was a certainty was that the food would be of an exceptional quality since she, along with May were well known for their prowess in the kitchen. Their masterpieces would surely be a delectable treat to anyone. He succumbed to his growing hunger and walked to the kitchen.

The view was shocking. She was wearing a pink flower-patterned apron and there was nothing much inside it. He could see her blossoming rear and it was grabbing his attention. The size was abnormal, 14-year-olds were not supposed to be that well-endowed. She was only the second teenaged girl he saw with such size, the first being May over 2 decades ago.

As he recalled the time when May & he were teenagers, he again noted the two female's similarities. Ever since they were a couple, they spent nearly everyday together. Most were spent in either of their houses as she enjoyed being alone with him. The privacy enabled her to dress as she pleased and she was almost nude with a very high shirt that left the lower half of her breasts visible. The same thing applied to her rear.

"Amy, what are you cooking?"

She was focused on cooking that she didn't notice him coming to the kitchen. Hence, his voice came as a surprise. After seeing the face of her father, she immediately relaxed.

"It's a secret, Papa," she replied while winking.

"But I'm hungry," he whined.

He heard a soft giggle from her. "It'll taste better if it was a surprise." She walked until she was in front of him. "Here's something to sate your appetite for a while," she said as she tiptoed and planted her lips on his cheek. Even after receiving countless number of kisses from her, the taste of her lips was always pleasant. It was greatly enjoyed by him.

After her lips parted from his cheek, she went back to cooking while he headed for the dining room and sat in front of the table, waiting patiently for her lovely cooking. He pondered about the secret dish and his appetite was further tempted by its mystery.

Several minutes later, his hunger went to unimaginable heights. At this point, he was sure that the instant his dinner was placed on the table, he would surely devour it in seconds. He was reminded of his childhood, where he had terrible table manners. Scolding from his mother did nothing to improve his manners. Only since he started having meals with May did he started eating properly. However, his hunger was overpowering his manners and he would revert to his old manners.

Amy emerged from the kitchen with a tray that had 2 bowls on it. After placing it on the table, she requested, "Papa, could you fill the glass of water while I get the tableware, please?"

"Sure! You've done the cooking, it's only fair if I helped."

She smiled at him as they went to take their respective items. Amy arranged the tableware on the table while Ash filled the glasses. When she arrived with the water, they sat and started enjoying their dinner. It was a simple chicken noodle soup. However, by no means it was regular to Ash. Never had a soup tempted his appetite to this extent before. The bright colours of the peas and carrots were nothing short of attention grabbing, the smell caused small amounts of drool to form on the side of his lips, the broth looked absolutely delicious, he couldn't find any flaw in his daughter's cooking.

"Amy, this is great!" he exclaimed. "Really, you and your mother make the best foods!"

Her father's compliments resulted in a slight blush on her face. "T-thank you, Papa."

"What are both your secrets?"

"I don't know but mama taught me cooking everyday. Maybe the talent runs in our family."

Ash rubbed his head sheepishly. "It's embarrassing you know," he confessed. "I'm the man of the house yet I can't cook anything."

Sensing her father's less-than-optimistic behaviour, she set out to comfort him. "Papa, it's OK," she said as she showed him her warm smile. "That's what families are for, supporting each other. You work while mama and I serve you." She thought to herself, "We will always serve you."

"You always know the right things to say. Thanks a lot."

"No problem!" she exclaimed while smiling widely. "I would do anything to make you happy."

"Well, all I ever wanted was for the three of us to stay together forever. With the way things are going, my wish was granted."

"Don't worry, Papa. I'll make sure that it'll stay that way."

"Huh? What do you mean you'll make sure?"

"You'll see later? Now let's eat, it'll get cold otherwise."

"You're right! Now that you mention it, I'm starving. If you'll excuse me-"

Ash lifted his bowl and started gulping with an astonishing pace. The entire bowl was emptied in mere seconds. His table manners - or rather the lack thereof - caused Amy to giggle. The sight of him shamelessly devouring his meal was simply amusing. She herself was eating slowly as she liked to enjoy the taste of the food.

"Amy, I'm still hungry! Do you have some more?"

"O-of course! When I'm c-cooking for you, I always made s-sure to cook extra." It was difficult to speak while chuckling. His age was nearing 40, yet his attitude was akin to a 4-year old. She went to the kitchen and returned with a large pot. "Here you go!" she exclaimed happily. "Fill your belly. Here, give me your bowl."

He complied with her and she filled his bowl. Once again, only seconds were needed for it to be emptied. Amy was amazed at how her father was able to eat everything inside the pot.

"Ah, I'm stuffed," he uttered while rubbing his stomach. "I'm never gonna get tired of your cooking. Now, I'll wash the dishes."

"You don't have to, Papa. I'll do it."

"I have done almost nothing. It's not fair for you to do all the work."

"Okay then, I'll clean the table while you wash the dishes."

Ash rose from his seat and went to the kitchen while Amy rose as well but did not follow him to the kitchen, staying at the dining room instead. As she cleaned the table, with a wide smile and bright look on her face. She couldn't wait for what would ensue in her bedroom. Her eyes stared blankly at the table, she was losing her focus but soon snapped back to reality. No matter how exciting it would be, it was in the future; she had to focus on the present.

* * *

_The lemon will start on chapter 2 but the intercourse will not happeb until chapter 3 or 4. Accordingly, the rating will be changed as soon as chapter 2 is published._

_The name Amy wasn't chosen by random. There's a reason and siginificance to it. See if you can figure it out._


	2. Shower Box

_As mentioned in the previous chapter, acts that are sexual in nature begin in this chapter so accordingly, the rating has been changed._

_The actual intercourse will be in chapter 4. Most of chapter 2 & 3 are foreplay._

* * *

After the father and daughter did their respective tasks, they walked to the second floor. Ash followed Amy and entered her room with her. She immediately went for her drawer and retrieved her nightwear before going to the bathroom.

"Papa?" she called from the bathroom. "Can you wait here?"

"Why not?"

He sat on her bed and waited as she was taking a bath. Minutes later, he heard a voice from the bathroom. "Papa, I forgot the towel. Can you get it from the drawer?"

A surge of blood rushed through his head, causing his cheeks to turn red. He would see her in an unclothed state. Even if she was his daughter, her voluptuous body was tempting his lust. Only one other woman ever had this effect on him; his wife. He thought that Amy was able to affect him because of her near identical character and appearance with May.

He entered the bathroom, put the towel near the basin, and attempted to leave quickly to prevent him from seeing her naked body. However, he was stopped before he could even touch the doorknob.

"Papa, you haven't taken a bath right? Why don't we do it together?"

He was completely stunned by her words. Never had she made this kind of request. The usual routine was being next to her bed until she slept.

"But... but." He couldn't find any excuse to refuse her request.

"We'll save water, Papa."

"S-s-still," he stuttered.

There would be no progress unless a drastic measure was made. Therefore, Amy walked out of the shower box and walked to Ash until their chests were close to making contact with each other. After a short glimpse of her breasts, he shut his eyes quickly. She reached for the top his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Soon, she could see his chest. It was not clearly defined, yet it looked firm. Then, she kneeled and started pulling his trousers down.

"W-what are you doing?" Ash asked with his eyes still closed.

"Why?" Amy retorted. "We should also save time.

With his trousers and shirt on the floor, leaving him with only his underwear, he decided to give in to his daughter's wishes. As Amy was about to pull his underwear, she recalled what May had said days earlier.

_"Your father is like a gentle, docile kitten. He is soft-spoken, caring and patient among others."_

_"However, there is a predator deep inside him that can only be brought to the surface by a certain method. A vicious lion, a savage tiger, a voracious beast, waiting to be tempted, to be awaken."_

_"So far, only I have seen his other side and that was only on bed. Being used by him is the greatest pleasure a woman can get. I'm sure you want it too, sweetie. What do you think?"_

A dreamy look was seen on Amy's face. When she brought his final piece of clothing down, she saw what sprung out of it. It seemed that a beast had been released from its cage. The sheer size was intimidating and she wondered how much damage it could do to her little body, arousing her. Her eyes widened in lust and her mouth watered. It was glorious, worthy of a worship. She wanted it immediately inside her, but she knew that she would need to wait.

"Ah!" Ash shrieked after seeing her eyes on his member. He quickly covered his throbbing organ with his hands but a pair of soft, warm hands attempted to pull it away.

"Amy? What are you doing?"

"Don't be shy, Papa," she purred. "Any girl would've die to see that beast."

Reluctantly, he let it go and Amy could finally ogle at it. She wanted to have it inside her mouth, completely filling it. She also wanted it to wreak havoc inside her hole, shattering its innocence. She wanted it now, but thought that the bed would be a better site than the shower box so she tried her best to momentarily suppress her hunger.

"Let's go!" she yelled enthusiastically while pulling his arm.

The shower box was rather large, fitting two people easily. Her proximity to her father in their nude state was new to her but she was glad that there were opportunities for them to make some intimate contacts. She turned the knobs to adjust the water temperature and strength. Both were facing each other and Ash was pleased that she was only as tall as his chin, which meant that he could not see her body.

After a minute of enjoying the warmth of the water - and Ash's body - Amy requested "Could you wash my back." With a puppy-eye look, she asked, "Pretty please."

He couldn't refuse her when she made such a look. "O-ok, turn around."

She complied with him and as he tried to wash her back, he found out that he had difficulties due to his inability to see her back. "Amy, what should I do? I can't see your back?"

Amy replied through giggles, "You're hilarious, Papa. Just duck."

"But then, I can see your-"

"My butt?" she interrupted. "I'm sure you have seen it when I was a kid. What's wrong with seeing it now?"

He concluded that there were no ways to counter her logic so he lowered his body and started applying soap on her back. It felt soft, warm and smooth. Soon, her entire back was plated with soap.

"Is that enough?"

"Not yet papa. I can't wash my butt."

"What?" he shrieked. "Isn't that a little... indecent."

"It's not indecent if the subject's willing."

He poured soap on his hand and slowly rubbed it on both her rear cheeks until it's fully covered by the white liquid.

"Papa, there's a slight pain on my butt. Please, can you massage it."

"Er-"

"Please?" she pleased and shot him her irresistible look once again. Refusal was impossible and soon he found his hands kneading her plump cheeks. He had a hard time in believing that he would enjoy the sensation of the soft bosom.

"Mmm," Amy moaned in pleasure. "Harder, papa. Squeeze my ass real hard."

Ash was throughly surprised by his daughter's words. Never had he heard her use such crude language before. "A-Amy? Where did you learn those words."

"I'm already 14," she replied through giggles. "Of course I know it. What's more important is that you give my ass a squeezing so hard that there would be marks on it. Yah, hurt my butt."

The surprise grew larger. It was not the first time that he heard the sentence. After all, almost daily May said a similar sentence when they were in bed while she was barely clothed, if any. Being in an unclothed state with Amy greatly reminded him of the situation with his wife. Due to the similarities between the two females' personalities, he was beginning to think that the two are actually the same person, no matter how absurd it seemed. Soon, he was comfortable with giving her rear a massage. He cupped both her cheeks and started kneading it akin to how a bread was kneaded. His finger movements were magic. Such flexibility, such pressure. It gave Amy an unmeasurable pleasure and elicited a loud moan from her.

"Ugh... that feels so good. Your hands are magical. Ah, more! My big ass needs some hard squeezing. Yah, you're always the best."

His hands were growing tired and he pulled it away, evoking her disappointment. A deep sigh was let out by her and it didn't fail to be noticed by him.

"S-sorry, Amy," he apologised sincerely. "My arms are tired."

The disappointed look turned into a smile. "That's okay. You can stop if you're tired." She added with a sultry whisper, "Now it's time for your reward."

With that, Amy kneeled down and had both her hands around his member before starting to stroke it slowly. The feeling of her warm and smooth hands was beginning to arouse him. However, he would never thought that she would do such actions. Hence, he was surprised.

"Amy... w-what... are... you... d-doing? Ah... stop... it! Do... you... know... what... you're... doing?"

"Of course, Papa," Amy purred seductively. "I'm stroking your large cock to make it even bigger. Stop struggling and relax. You'll feel better. Calm down, let me take care of you."

"But... this! You're... my..."

"Yah, I'm forever yours. But we're family, Papa. It's okay for families to rub each other. Please relax and enjoy your fat cock being stroked by my thin hands."

The stroking intensified, her hands moving up and down his shaft at a higher pace. Amy was smiling gleefully as she was having an intimate contact with her father. It wasn't appropriate for a father and a daughter to have such contact, but it was no concern for her, she couldn't care less. All she cared about was her hand around his pole. She couldn't wait for the moment her life became complete, the moment she had him shot his load deep inside her. It would symbolise the removal of any inhibitions in their relationship.

"Ah!" Ash grunted. "If... you... keep... doing... this... I'll..."

"You'll what?" she asked tauntingly. "Cum? Yah, shoot all that hot, sticky load all over my face. Show me what you got, stud! Give me your juice. Now!"

To ensure his quick release, she constantly changed the pace of her strokes. From a frantic pace to a gentle stroke. While in a slow pace, her fingers danced around, providing extra stimulation. It was too much for him, he felt his penis throbbing and about to blow.

"No... Ah... Amy... I'm..." He grunted as he winced, struggling to hold his load back.

"Release it, Papa!" she urged. "I want to see your cum! What you used to create me."

"Ah!" he yelled as bursts of white cream shot out of the tip of his penis and onto her face. He was afraid that the sudden release would surprise her and he expected a disgusted reaction from her. As he gazed at his daughter, he discovered that it was not the case. Her tongue was stretched out, licking the outer part of her lips in a circular motion while occasionally making sucking noises. She had the look of utter satisfaction on her face.

"Hmm... delicious!" Amy exclaimed. "So hot, so sticky. Nothing less expected from a stud like you, Papa. Can I have more?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

Grabbing his shaft, she replied, "of course this thing coming from your magic wand. Your magical seed."

"W-what? But... but."

Amy was slightly disappointed, but she figured out that the rewards of waiting would be very lucrative so she decided not to milk him for a second time immediately. "Okay, that can wait. But I'm sure a cock your size can store even more cum. I bet you can fuck every woman in the world and still have some left. Arceus must've sent you to this world to fuck every woman, make them your personal bitches, and spread your wonderful genes. Yah, it's obvious from a handsome face that can capture any woman's heart, a sexy and strong body that can cause any woman to crumble instantly, and a monster cock that can enslave any woman by the mere sight of it. Oh," she moaned as she slid her fingers across his toned chest. "How they want to worship this divine being, how they want to obey your every commands, how they want to stay by your side forever."

Ash was conflicted; Amy's words were slowly causing him to lust for her. However, she was his daughter; it was inappropriate for her to talk in such manners. It would get dangerous should he let it continue, which led him to a decision.

"Err... can we take a normal shower now?"

"Okay, but can you hug me tightly?"

"What?"

"Please?" she pleaded while staring at his brown eyes with her blue ones. Refusal was impossible as he looked at her eyes. He slowly put his arms around her neck. This earned him a coo of satisfaction from her.

"Papa, tighter please? I want our bodies to be touching each other. Pull me." He did as told and tightened his grip on her neck while pulling her to his direction until their chests were in contact with one another. He could feel her soft and ample breasts pressing against his firm chest. Her head was resting sideways on his chest as she made slight movements with her head, causing her smooth black hair to tickle him. As he let out light giggles, he found out that the air near his legs were warmer than usual. When he gazed down to see the source, it was completely unexpected. Her warm hole seemed to be heating the air around it. Its image was arousing him further, amplifying his desire for her.

"Papa, isn't it hot here?" she asked softly. Thinking that she was referring to the water, he nodded. "The hot water from the showers, your smoking hot body, and my burning pussy. Yah, it feels so good for us to be this close with each other."

"P-please, Amy. Stop this kind of talk."

"Oh, okay," she replied dejectedly, but a small smirk was seen afterwards. She had planned for what would happen after they stepped out of the bathroom. For now she was enjoying the warm shower while being under the protection of her father. Still, she needed him to completely lust for her in order to have him inside her. She followed his orders to not utter words, but there were still other ways to seduce him. She bent her knees slightly before straightening them again and continuing the cycle, causing her large breasts to move up and down while brushing against his chest with her hard, brown nipples. Her actions elicited a faint moan of pleasure from him, she showed him a smile of contentment. His eyes were shut as he made a wincing look. She was delighted that his arousal had skyrocketed to unimaginable levels but she was sure that she could raise it even more. However, that would be done at her bed, not the bathroom.

The flow of warm water stopped as she turned the shower off. "Papa, you can change clothes at your room. But can you come back here? Pretty please?"

He was glad that he could change alone. While he did not understood the reason behind it, it was a chance to lower his arousal before it gets to a dangerous point where he would do inappropriate actions, such as taking advantage of his own daughter. Little did he know that it was her exact aim.

* * *

_The number of chapters have been decided: 5, with the final chapter being an epilogue. Total length is around 16000-20000 words._


	3. Revelation

_Okay, here's the third chapter of Four. The intensity and heat is now increasing. This chapter is where Ash is finally aware of Amy's feelings towards him. How will he react?_

* * *

He stepped out of the shower box before exiting the bathroom, and then her bedroom. As soon as he was out, she dried herself with a towel and walked to the sink. She brushed her teeth and stretched her arm to grab a bottle before spraying it all over her body. Her lips curved into a grin as she put the bottle back to it's place. It contained a powerful aphrodisiac, she couldn't wait to see its effect on him. Then, a knock was heard on the door.

"Amy, do I need to wait outside?"

"Oh no, Papa. Just come inside and sit on my bed. I'll take care of you in a minute."

A grin crept across the surface of her lips once again as she wore her dress; it was made for women to tempt their lovers. She was sure that the combination of the dress and the spray would have potent effects. She now only had to do one more thing before walking out of the bathroom and give him some convincing; brushing her hair.

Meanwhile, Ash sat in Amy's bed while recalling what she did earlier when the bathroom door opened and he was stunned. She was wearing a deep-red nightgown that covered her whole legs. The thin material, however, meant that he could see her legs underneath the dress. The upper part of the dress was such that he could see over half of her sizable breasts. She looked absolutely breathtaking and alluring. The woman in front of him must surely be a goddess: no mere human could possess such beauty. He blankly stared at her, with his mouth slightly open. A small chuckle was let out by her as she noticed that he was in a state of trance.

"Papa?" she called, bringing him back to reality.

"Y-yes?"

"You like what you see?" she asked in an alluring tone while walking to him slowly and elegantly. As she approached him, he could smell a scent from her and it was pushing his arousal to heights never reached before. He wanted to rip her dress and ravage her smooth her body. Fortunately, he still had some self-control to restrain himself from leaping at her. The jerking of his body led her to the conclusion that he was struggling to contain his lust. While she was dissatisfied that his control still had power over his lust, she would make sure that it would eventually be defeated. Meanwhile, he was glad that he still had control over his body's actions but she had crossed the line and needed to be confronted immediately.

"Amy? What is the meaning of this?" he questioned while trying to maintain a stern tone.

"What meaning?" she asked while feigning ignorance.

"You know-"

"Oh that?" She pushed him to the bed until his back was firmly planted against it before rapidly pressing her lips on his. It was her first kiss, and she was elated to see it given to a man she loved and the only man she would ever love. He could taste her sweet, wet lips and he wanted more, but he let her set the pace.

* * *

As the father and daughter were sharing their passion through their lips, three people were happily talking in a house quite a distance from the two lovers. Three almost-empty plates were on the table and they were sitting near it.

"Oh Jim," May said. "Did my Ashy really did that?"

"Yeah, knowing it's him he would certainly do it, he always put others before himself. Such a caring, gentle man. And look at you. A sweet, beautiful lady. You two are really a perfect match."

"Stop it," she requested while her cheeks blushed a bright red. "I'm just very lucky to have him forever."

"One more of a reason for your match," Marina interrupted. "You both are humble to no ends." She asked her husband, "Isn't that right?"

"Damn right!" he responded immediately. "That guy would just take no credits at work. Do both of you know how hard it is to reward his works? Imagine if I didn't insist on rewarding him, he would still be a lowly worker, despite having the best work ethics and being the hardest worker. I don't even think a second-in-command position deserves him."

May gazed at the wall clock and saw that it was already late at night. "Uhm, I'm sorry but I think that I should go home."

"Oh, don't let us hold you back," both Jim & Marina replied simultaneously. "Don't wanna leave your husband and daughter waiting, do you?"

Jim added, "Hey, May. Looks like Ash is a little tired today. Maybe you should give him some relief." He made a wink after mentioning the last word.

"Jim!" Marina yelled while standing and placing both her hands on her hips, and the frown on her face showed that she was upset. "That's very inappropriate! Things like that should be kept private."

"Geez, it's just a joke," he said as he put both his index fingers inside his ears, trying to protect himself from Marina's loud voice. "Calm down, you're too noisy. But, May, I'm not joking about him being tired. You really should soothe him. Don't let him work at home."

"O-ok."

She stood up and walked to the front door, with the couple following her. May was now outside the house, while Jim and Marina were at the door.

"See you soon, May! Keep your husband happy!"

"Ok!" she replied with a wide smile. "Thanks for the dinner. It was delicious!"

"Oh you," Marina said as a faint blush was evident on her cheeks. She was flattered by May's compliment. "You're the one who taught us. Both Amy & you are the best cooks this place had ever known."

"Eh? But it's just your average home cooking."

"May, don't remind me of his humility." Jim stated. "Besides... an average home cooking? Complete Tauros-shit! No other home cooking, or any cooking for that matter are as good as what you two make."

"But-"

"Nuh-uh," Jim interrupted as he placed his index finger in front of his lips, gesturing her to be silent. "Say no more."

"May," Marina added. "Don't be shy of your skills, you should be proud of it. I'm sure Ash would say the same."

"O-ok. Anyways, I'm going home now. See you next week!" As she took her first step away from the house, May turned her head and said, "Marina, tell your cousin I wish her luck."

"Thank you, May! And have a safe trip home."

The three waved each other goodbye as May walked across the street that was dimly illuminated with streetlights. As her figure disappeared, Jim and Marina retreated to their house.

* * *

After minutes of lip touching, Amy pulled away from her father, to surprisingly his disappointment. She rested her head on his chest before speaking, "Can't you see all this years, Papa? That I'm madly in love with you? And not like how a daughter loved her father, but like how a woman loved a man?"

"What?" he exclaimed in complete surprise. "You... you were like t-that?"

"Have you ever wondered why I was always clinging to you? Have you ever wondered why I was never interested in any boys at my school? Have you ever wondered why I preferred to stay with you in the weekends?"

"It's because I want to be with you. You're the only man I need. I want... no need to be with you at all times."

"You're always kind to me, gentle to me. You always understand me. You always help me whenever I have a problem. You always put my need above yours. In the end, you captured my heart, the exact way you captured Mama's."

"I don't care if I'm your daughter. I don't care if a daughter is not supposed to love her father that way. I, my heart only want to be with you."

Amy took one of Ash's hand and placed it firmly on her chest such that he could feel her soft, plump breasts. "My heart is now yours. I belong to you. You own my heart, you own me."

Ash was shocked at the extent of his daughter's love for him. He recalled Jim's words and realised that his joke turned out to be a reality. He wondered if he was smitten with her. Could he be misinterpreting his romantic love towards his daughter as merely a platonic, parental love?

"But what if you were an adult? How would you live?"

"When I say with you at all times, Papa, I really do mean all times. Forever. Until the day we'll die."

"You'll live with us forever?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But, what about Mama? What will she say?"

"Don't worry, she's more than glad for the three of us to live together. She had always known that I saw you as a man. She's the one who encouraged me to confess, she's the one who taught me how to convince you. Both of you are the best parents a child could possibly have."

"Uh... I don't know what to say."

"Papa, I want you to make me a woman tonight. I don't want to only be your girl, I want to be your woman as well."

The intoxicating scent was lowering his self-control. During the final seconds of his control, he asked her. "Are you really sure? Because you can't go back."

"Yah, I don't want to come back. I want to have that large piece of meat inside my tiny hole everyday of my life. Now open your mouth, Papa."

He opened his mouth as instructed and was soon greeted with her also open mouth. With their mouths merged, Amy stuck her tongue and probed it inside his mouth, searching for his tongue. The instant she found it, she danced around it with her tongue, tickling it. Their joint mouths meant that the exchange of fluids was possible and soon they had a taste of each other's fluids. Amy was sucking Ash's fluid, enjoying its manly taste while he was savouring her sweet flavour. They were both addicted to the taste, she had one of her hand behind his head and pulled it towards her, deepening their kiss. Then, the other hand went to his cheek and she rubbed it tenderly. Her delicate fingers were a treat to his skin, he wanted it to last longer.

The kiss ended after minutes of uninterrupted contact. Both were disappointed that it couldn't be extended but Amy had other ideas for showing their passion for each other. She pulled both her hands from him and reached for the upper part of her dress, releasing both her oversized breasts from its restraints. The moment it was revealed to him, he lost all traces of control and crashed his face on one of her breasts before licking it hungrily.

"Ahhhhh!" Amy moaned in absolute pleasure. "Yah, suck my gigantic tits. You like it? Is the taste addictive? What do you think? That your little girl's tits are not so little after all. Milk me dry, Papa. Use your talented tongue on my tits, my nipples. Uh... this feels so good."

This moment was notable for her because it was the first time that he made the first move. She knew that his control was no more, he had finally given in to his lust. With his lust having complete control over his body, the beast within him would finally be awaken and she could feel her father's full power. The power that could make her mother let out an ear-splitting scream.

Her brown nipples were hard as a rock and he found it enjoyable to stimulate it with his slick tongue. It was a stark contrast to her soft, cushion-like breasts. Similar to her posterior, he liked to knead both her breasts. The stimulation of nearly every part of her breasts drove Amy to the edge of pleasure.

"This... feels... so... good! Ah, ah, ahhhh! More! My nipples need your magical tongue. While you're at it, squeeze both my tits hard. Just like how you squeezed my ass earlier. They need to be punished by your hands. Give my naughty tits a lesson!"

With her permission, he squeezed it tightly and earned a shriek of pleasure from her. He then kneaded her soft, ample breasts and she let out more moans. It was thick, large, and soft. He wondered if he could sleep on it like a pillow every night.

"Papa~" she called in a singsong voice. "I bet you want to rest your head on these big, bouncy pillow." she cooed as she held both her breasts and shook it. "Come on, lay your head on my tits while you lick my nipple."

Amy moved to the empty side of the bed and stayed still while Ash sat up and stood on his knees with his legs on both sides if her. He then straightened his legs, slowly falling until his head was resting on two large, round cushions before continuing his assault on her nipple. She put one arm around his forehead before lightly pulling it to her chest, like how a mother tends to her baby. The image of her being his mother sparked an idea.

"Sorry for not serving fruits for dinner earlier, Papa. I hope that these melons would be enough to make up for it. Now, there's sweet juice inside this melon. Why don't you try to milk it."

"J-juice? M-milk?"

"Try it. Suck my hard, brown nipples."

He ceased his tongue's movements and proceeded to enclosing one of her nipples with his mouth before pressing it lightly and slurping. To his huge surprise, a white liquid seeped through her nipples. He shot a look at her as he was in absolute disbelief.

"Surprised, papa? I took that pill that tricks your body into secreting milk so I can feed you. You like my milk? It's all for you, drink it all. Suck it dry."

Without any further delay, he pressed her nipples again and more milk came out. It was one of the best tasting drink he ever had in his life. He didn't think that any other drinks could sate his thirst. If he was allowed to drink her milk only, then he wouldn't mind. He only needed her milk, however he needed it everyday. He was addicted, her milk stimulated every bud in his tongue and created an extremely pleasant sensation. The sweet taste, the texture, it was perfect. He needed more of it, he felt as if his life depended on it.

"More, Papa. Suck more. Drink my milk. It's the most delicious drink you've ever tasted, right? Don't worry, these gigantic melons can hold a lot. They were made for you."

He drank her milk for minutes and quite an amount have been drank by this moment. Supposedly, he drank enough to fulfill his daily needs but he thought otherwise; he needed more, and much more.

Meanwhile, Amy was elated that she was able to provide him pleasure. Seeing his hunger for her breasts thrilled her. While being blessed with a well-endowed chest often attracted unwanted attraction as she wanted only her father to see her in a lecherous manner, the rewards far outweighed it. She had tried wearing conservative outfits in public to minimise gazes from unwelcome eyes, her body was his and only his, but her chest could still be well-defined through the thick clothes. She wanted them to stop looking at her, but she didn't know how. Telling them politely was ineffective, they would certainly not heed her words, while angrily yelling at them would do her no better. Furthermore, she disliked yelling in anger or frustration.

After minutes of uninterrupted drinking, milk ceased seeping out of her nipple. A sigh of disappointment was let out by Ash as he couldn't have more of the heavenly milk. Amy simply smiled at him and said, "You know you only sucked one of my boobs. One more is ready to serve you."

With her words, Ash hastily moved his mouth to her other nipple and began sucking voraciously. He had the enthusiasm of a little child and it amused her. Amy caressed his head lovingly as he drank from her breasts.

Receiving a tender rub on the back of his head made him recall his childhood, where his mother often did the same to him. He wanted to feel spoiled and she provided him with exactly that. He couldn't care less if he was the parent, not her; he loved her and feeling her love was one of the most pleasant feelings he ever had.

"Mmmm..." he moaned, his mouth muffled by her breasts.

Soon, he found her nipples dry once again. It was over this time, the source was exhausted. He wanted to reward her for treating him with her breasts and as he stared at her nipples, he had the perfect idea. Sticking his tongue out, he directed it towards the dark brown region surrounding her nipples. He licked around it before pushing both her breasts together and giving each equal attention. The sensation of his wet, slick tongue on her areola greatly stimulated its many nerve endings and she couldn't withstand the tremendous waves of pleasure. Her body jerked frantically from the relentless assault of his tongue. It felt as if she was constantly stung by him but felt no pain, only pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh!" she cried, tears of bliss seeping through the side of her eyes. "Your tongue on my tits are the best! Can't. Stand. It. It's. Just. Too. Much." Her body made a sudden up and down movement as she yelled. "But I need more! More! Moooore! Lick my tits more! Yaaaah! They need your tongue! Aaaaah! This is so great! Can you treat both my tits with your god-like tongue at the same time?"

He pushed her breasts even more until both her nipples were touching and lightly brushed the part of her areolas between them with the tip of his tongue. Amy thought that the sensation couldn't get any more intense, however he proved her otherwise. She clutched her fingernails firmly to the bed sheet, trying to keep her body still, but ultimately failed. The overwhelming feeling severely clouded her brain to the extent that she was unable to form coherent words, only grunts and moans.

"Hmmm... Ahhh... Ugh... Yaaah..."

Her voices sounded lovely to him, he enjoyed hearing it, there was an angelic tone to it. To make her voices louder, he intensified his licking and gave her breasts occasional squeezes. To his delight, the intended effect was reached. She was tightly sealing her mouth, attempting to suppress her moans.

"Ah! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh! P-papaaa!"

Suddenly he found a part of his legs wet and from the scent he knew what it was. He pulled his tongue away and moved to her face before asking, "How was it, Amy?"

Looking at him dreamily and blankly, she replied blissfully, "Wonderful. You make me unable to form proper words and you make my tight pussy cum without even needing to touch it. I wonder what will happen if you stick your fingers or tongue inside my wet snatch."

"Do you like it?"

"No," she replied bluntly before smiling. "I love it! I'm addicted to it! I need your tongue! Can you do it everyday? Of course you can also drink my milk everyday. It belongs to you, my large tits are yours. You can do anything with it. Fondle it, lick it, squeeze it, anything!"

With their lips almost in contact, she had no trouble capturing his with her own. Her arms went to the back to his head and pulled him until her head hit the bed with their lips still sticking. She could taste his manly lips once again while her sweet, luscious lips was able to be tasted by him again. They wanted it to last forever but knew they couldn't so they decided to make the best out of the little time they had. They opened their mouths and stuck their tongues before intertwining each other. Ash deepened the kiss even further by pushing his face harder as both Amy & he were exploring each other's tongues. She lowered her arms such that it was on both sides of his neck and he had his hands behind her head. She squeezed his neck as if to never let him go and he held her head tightly with one hand and rubbed it with the other. He pushed her body sideways until they were both lying on the bed by their sides. They rolled across the bed with their lips still intact.

The passion in the kiss was akin to a passion between two lovers who were long separated and she couldn't agree more. While she wasn't physically separated from him, she felt separated emotionally. Having him with her for everyday of her life, but only as father and daughter. Years of waiting hurt her heart deeply. However, the joy when the wait was over far surpassed the pain. She now had him as her lover, and the only one she would ever had in her life.

* * *

_I'm now on a very busy schedule so the next chapter will be up in a month or two. Sorry if it's too long of a gap._


End file.
